


One Step Forward

by Morgana



Series: Back From the Brink [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley takes care of Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Forward

Riley pushed aside his tent flap and stepped inside, making sure the sunlight didn't penetrate too far into the dusky interior. He set the knapsack down, keeping his movements slow and careful, and said quietly, "I'm back."

"Back, together, side, together," was the response. "Never had much rhythm, couldn't keep the count for shit. Not that it matters - never had a partner anyways." It wasn't as nonsensical as some of the things he'd said, but at least he wasn't ranting, so Riley counted that as a win.

In the three weeks since he'd brought Spike back to his tent, Riley had dealt with tearful outbursts, hysterical rants, suicide attempts, insane babble, and screaming fits. Nightmares were a common occurrence, as were the attacks that frequently left Spike writhing on the floor in pain, but they were easy to deal with compared to the difficulties that came with keeping a newly souled vampire fed and calm. Riley never knew what he was going to be dealing with, and he'd learned the hard way to be ready for anything.

He eased the flap of his knapsack open and took the goatskin he'd stashed in it out, then walked slowly over to where Spike was crouched in the corner of the tent. "I brought blood," he offered.

Spike looked up. "Wasn't any I spilled, was it?" he asked anxiously.

"No, it's goat's blood," Riley assured him. He hadn't even bothered to try to lie about why he wanted the blood - the tribal elders were far too knowledgeable for that. No, he'd explained about Spike and his soul, and hoped that it would be enough. Now he just had to get Spike to drink it.

"Sacrificial lamb," he murmured. "Led to the slaughter, didn't know it was comin'. Dru always liked 'em that way, so sweet an' innocent, bleedin' an' screamin'..." He shuddered and ducked his head, then started rocking slowly, back and forth.

He placed one hand on a thin shoulder, hoping that maybe he could find a way to cut one of the guilt-fueled fits off before it started. "There's nobody screaming now," he reminded him quietly. 

"No, the screamin' stopped when Dru left," Spike agreed. "Caught her in a Chaos demon's bed - enough to give a bloke myxophobia, that."

Riley stared at him, struck yet again by how much he didn't know about this vampire. "My-what?"

"Fear of slime." Spike shrugged. "Chaos demons are nasty, all slime an' antlers - not somethin' that really screams sex appeal, yeah?"

It was such a strange comment, such an off-the-cuff remark, that Riley laughed. "Yeah, that sounds pretty nasty, all right." He sank down onto the floor beside Spike and held the wineskin out, trying not to think about the fact that he was offering a vampire blood as casually as he used to pass Graham or Forrest a beer. "Here. You should eat while it's still... fresh."

Spike shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Nothing matters now, does it?"

God, he hoped that didn't mean he was gearing up for another suicide attempt. It had only been four days since the last one, and he really wasn't up to a wrestling match over yet another makeshift weapon. "Well, there's always the thought of killing Chaos demons, if nothing else sounds good," he offered rather lamely.

To his surprise, Spike uttered a rusty-sounding laugh. "Yeah, reckon there is that." His eyes dropped down to the wineskin, and he swallowed hard, then slowly reached out for it.

Covering the shaking hands with his own, Riley steadied the vampire as he raised the skin and took a few swallows from it. He didn't drink much before he lowered it and turned his head away. "Wolves among the sheep, should be more careful," he muttered.

Riley wondered if that was supposed to be a comment on the taste, or just another nonsensical comment, like so many others he'd heard from Spike. There was no real way of knowing, and as he watched the vampire crawl into his makeshift bed, he decided it didn't matter. If it was important, hopefully Spike would remember it once he was sane again - assuming that day ever arrived.

There was no telling if he'd ever be right again, or if the cocky vampire he'd once known was gone forever, if his swagger and attitude had vanished along with the peroxide that was slowly disappearing from his hair. Time would tell, he supposed, and in the meantime, he'd take the victories where he found them. Spike had eaten tonight - not a lot, but he'd done it voluntarily. It was a step forward, a movement in the right direction, and while Riley wasn't sure exactly where Spike was heading, he knew that every step counted.


End file.
